Questions philosophiques
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Tout le monde se pose un jour au moins une question philosophique. Mais que répondriez-vous si on vous en posait une, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? La parole est à nos héros préférés !


Auteur : Natanael, qui me semble subir une forte influence de la part de son prof de philo et de son voisin de classe qui passe son temps à déformer les propos dudit prof. D'où le présent délire…

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Namco, les questions proviennent d'un bouquin de philo et les réponses sortent soit de la bouche de mon prof, soit de mon cerveau particulier dans son genre.

Spoiler : Je ne pense pas, non. Mais bon, y'a presque tous les persos… C'est pas du spoiler, ça, quand même ?

Résumé : Tout le monde se pose un jour au moins une question philosophique. Mais que répondriez-vous si on vous en posait une, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? La parole est à nos héros préférés !

OoooOoooOoooO

**Question :**** Peut-on trouver un sens à l'Histoire ?**

**Réponses recueillies :**

Kratos : « L'Histoire humaine, si l'on part du principe qu'elle n'a pas de sens, n'est qu'une suite d'actes barbares dans lesquels l'humanité entière semble être prise dans un violent tourbillon de folie. Ce constat étant suffisamment déprimant pour me satisfaire et suffisamment crédible pour modérer les ardeurs humanistes de Lloyd et de Colette, je vais m'arrêter là et laisser à d'autres le soin de dépasser ce constat et d'approfondir la réflexion sur ce sujet. »

Lloyd : « Bah oui, le sens chronologique... On va de l'année 0 vers l'année 1, de l'année 1 vers l'année 2 et ainsi de suite... Qu'est-ce que c'est bête, comme question... »

Raine : « Donner un sens à l'Histoire, c'est en faire une théologie, une suite d'évènements logiques et rationnels issus d'un déterminisme historique dirigé par une force supérieure. Cette prise de position donne un sens total à l'Histoire, à la lumière duquel s'efface le hasard, la contingence du singulier et de l'individuel. Il peut donc être dangereux de postuler pour un sens de l'Histoire, car cela permettrait d'excuser toutes sortes d'actes criminels tels que les guerres, les dictatures ou les génocides organisés, en faisant des intervenants les simples jouets du destin et en les destituant de leurs responsabilités. »

Yuan : « Ça dépend. Si on parle de l'histoire de Kratos, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui trouver un sens. Même en cherchant bien. »

Zelos : « C'est une excellente question. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir posée. Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée et vous rendrais un résumé de ma réflexion dès que je serais en mesure de le faire. ...Vous voulez bien me laisser draguer, maintenant ? »

Génis : « Méthodologiquement parlant, il faut commencer par définir les termes du sujet avant de répondre, afin de bien cerner ledit sujet. Raine, t'as fais quoi du dico ? »

Magnus : « Un sens à l'Histoire ? Mince alors... Où est-ce que je vais trouver ça, moi ? »

Colette : « Ben ça dépend de si on parle de l'Histoire, la grande Histoire, ou de la petite histoire de tous les jours. Mais on peut aussi parler des histoires pour enfants ou des histoires pour adultes... Oulà. Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'histoires, là... »

Sheena : « L'avantage de trouver un sens à l'Histoire, c'est qu'on constate un progrès, quoique léger, du moins bien vers le mieux. Ben oui, avant d'être des citoyens avec des droits, les gens étaient des sujets avec moins de droits que les citoyens mais plus de droits que les serfs, qui eux-mêmes avaient plus de droits que les esclaves. Cette progression vers le mieux pousse à l'optimisme, et ça c'est bien, non ? »

Kvar : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en cours de philo, moi ? »

OoooO

**Question : Comment vivre ensemble ?**

**Réponses recueillies :**

Forcystus : « Afin de bien gérer le vivre ensemble, il est nécessaire de mettre en place un système gouvernemental juste et des infrastructures adaptées à tous les niveaux de vie. Ça, c'est la théorie. Bien sûr, la pratique a un peu de mal à suivre... »

Yggdrasill : « Selon Machiavel, le souverain d'un pays doit, en cas d'urgence, être aussi capable de faire le mal. Bien que n'adhérant pas tout à fait à ce genre d'idée légèrement extrémiste, je dois reconnaître que c'est parfois bien pratique. »

Remiel : « Si on n'aime pas les gens, on vit pas ensemble et on ne se pose pas ce genre de questions inutiles. »

Yuan : « Vivre avec Yggdrasill, c'est plutôt simple, quand on y réfléchit bien. Il suffit d'être déjà enterré et on ne risque plus grand chose. Sauf de voir sa tombe partir en fumée, mais ça, je pense qu'on s'en fiche un peu, quand on est mort... »

OoooO

**Question : Les mots peuvent-ils agir ?**

**Réponses recueillies :**

Kratos : « Vous avez déjà vu un mot bouger, vous ? »

Raine : « On peut noter ici une contradiction apparente entre le terme "mots", qui relèvent du domaine de l'Abstrait, et l'action qui, elle, relève du domaine du Concret. On peut toutefois établir une relation entre ces deux notions, notamment grâce aux édits qui sont des mots mais possèdent une certaine dimension d'action. »

Yuan : « Je ne sais pas si les mots de Raine agissent, mais je peux assurer qu'ils endorment... »

Zelos : « Éventuellement. Le tout est de bien formuler la demande et d'avoir une arme conséquente à portée de main. »

Regal : « Demandez donc à votre verre de se remplir tout seul et vous verrez si les mots peuvent agir... »

Kvar : « Encore de la philo ? Mais où est passé mon laboratoire ?!? »

OoooO

**Question : Les œuvres d'art peuvent-elles nous apprendre quelque chose ?**

**Réponses recueillies :**

Lloyd : « Non. Comme le reste, d'ailleurs. »

Pronyma : « Oui, à distinguer le très moche du moins moche. Et encore... »

Zelos : « Mes chéries ! Mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous enseigner tout mon savoir et... »

Sheena : « Oublie, Zelos. Tu n'as _rien_ d'une œuvre d'art. »

Yuan : « A mon humble avis, vous pouvez toujours essayer d'interroger une peinture ou une sculpture mais sans vouloir vous décourager, la probabilité que vous obteniez une réponse frôle plus le zéro que le un, là... »

Raine : « Quoi, quelqu'un a parlé d'œuvres ? Mais voyons, l'apport des œuvres d'art à notre civilisation est immense ! Il s'agit d'un patrimoine unique, à l'image des Ruines d'Asgard qui... Les Ruines ? … … …Kyaaaaaah ! Mais regardez-moi cette forme admirable ! Et cette corniche, la façon dont elle a été incluse dans le mur, puis rongée par des centaines et des centaines d'années de vent et de pluie ! C'est tout simplement merveilleux !!! »

Genis : « Qui est l'imbécile qui a parlé d'œuvres ? »

OoooO

**Question : Peut-on rompre avec son passé ?**

**Réponses recueillies :**

Yuan : « Ça fait quatre mille ans que j'essaye, mais cette fichue bague ne veut pas s'enlever de mon annulaire… Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une scie sauteuse dans sa poche, par hasard ? »

Lloyd : « Il faut apprendre à vivre avec son passé, même s'il est lourd. Ceux qui le fuient, ce sont des lâches. »

Kratos : « Merci du compliment… »

Regal : « Un arbre sans racine ne peut pas pousser. Le passé est un fardeau que chacun doit porter, car c'est sur le passé que l'on peut construire l'avenir. »

Zelos : « Ah bah, pour rompre avec le passé, il faut peut-être d'abord être en couple avec lui, non ? Personnellement, je… Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je plaisantais ! »

Raine : « Il s'agit ici de s'interroger sur nos rapports avec le passé. Peut-on rompre avec le passé, c'est bien ça ? Rompre signifie littéralement "casser", "briser". Or, peut-on vraiment introduire une rupture aussi radicale entre le passé et nous ? Etant donné que le passé est, comme son nom l'indique, déjà vécu et terminé, n'est-il pas difficile de pouvoir prétendre cela ? On ne peut revenir en arrière pour changer le cours du temps et les événements, qu'on le veuille ou non, demeurent dans notre mémoire. On ne peut donc pas parler d'une rupture au premier sens du terme. »

Colette : « Et pour les amnésiques ? »

Mithos : « Nooooon ! Martel !!! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas rompre avec mon passé, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'obliger !!! Vous m'entendez ? Je resterais avec ma sœur, elle est vivante et elle reviendra ! Marteeeeeeel !!! »

Pronyma : « … »

Préséa : « Quand on n'a pas de passé, on fait comment pour rompre avec ? »

OoooOoooOoooO

Voilà !

Histoire remise à jour et question ajoutée grâce à Marina Kaede ! Pour l'autre, question je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi mettre…

En espérant que ce petit délire philosophique (ou pas) ai réussi à vous faire sourire ! =D

Bye les gens !


End file.
